criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wardrobed Corpse
Wardrobed Corpse 'is the thirty-first fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the ninth one in the Downtown district. Case Background Following Gino's suggestion after the last case, the player and Evan went to the History Museum, where an exhibition of old furniture was being held. This regrettably turned out to be another murder case. James Waker, who the team had met in the case in a school, said that there had been a murder in the room of the eighteenth century furniture. The corpse belonged to Robert Agrode, one of the suspects in the case at a tennis court. The coroner, Daniel Mossle, said that he had died from a concussion and that the murder weapon was surely a piece of furniture. The murder weapon was found later in the museum warehouse, which was in fact a bedside table. Daniel said that one of his friends was a furniture seller and that she had sold furniture to the museum for the exhibition. Her name was Jenette Yodes. The team decided to interrogate her, and she said that Robert often visited the museum. After talking to her, the team investigated the warehouse to find the murder weapon. After interrogating James Waker, he said that he had opened the doors of the wardrobe to see if there was something inside. He also said that he was there because he'd been told that Hugo Holland, the mayoral candidate and school headmaster, was working part-time in the museum. It was true, and as he was one of the museum guides, he was added to the list of suspects. Some time later, Lindsey Vain said to the team something that they didn't know. Robert Agrode was a judge, which meant that the case was an assassination. Apart from that, she had also found out that the furniture exhibition was organized by Jade River Culture, a subsidiary of Megan Alkala's Jade River Holdings. She said that she'd hired an archaeologist to sell the furniture to the museum besides hiring Jenette. This archaeologist's workshop became one of the crime scenes as well, and the archaeologist turned out to be Kevin Hestredy, the main organizer of the Archaeologist Convention who the team had met in a previous case. Kevin said that he hadn't sold any wardrobes, but that he had heard about a stolen wardrobe that was sold to the museum. If Kevin hadn't sold it, this story of the stolen wardrobe pointed towards Jenette Yodes. She said that her life was furniture and that she would rather killing Robert instead of stealing a wardrobe. A paintbrush from Hugo Holland's school was also found in Kevin's workshop. Hugo didn't want to talk too much about this, so Evan suspected him of having broken into Kevin's place. Later, James said that Hugo was using him to get in the workshop because he wanted to learn more about archaeology and carpentry from Kevin but he wouldn't let Hugo in. On top of all this, it was presumed that Megan Alkala had hired James Waker as an assessor of Jade River Culture. According to James' own words, he said that he had proposed his help to Megan and that it wasn't really a job. Evan felt that there were more answers to this case in Kevin's workshop, so this crime scene was investigated again to find a bunch of paper pieces. Once they were restored, they turned out to be archaeology notes about the bedside table used to kill Robert and the wardrobe in which he was found. As this was in Kevin's workshop, he was interrogated as a prime suspect again, but he revealed that the notes weren't his. In fact, they belonged to James Waker. He was really a very intelligent boy, and when he was helping Megan Alkala with the furniture, he found out that those two pieces of furniture were the only fake ones. This meant that the killer used these for the murder so that the real important furniture wouldn't get harmed. In other words, the killer had knowledge in archaeology. The last vital clue was found in the warehouse, which was a surveillance camera. It caught Robert's killer and thanks to this lead, the team was able to arrest Jenette Yodes. She never got along well with Robert Agrode. One day, she saw a wardrobe in Robert's house. He said that it was from the eighteenth century, but in fact it was a fake. Despite not being a treasure, it was really good so Jenette decided to get it as Robert didn't even use it. Robert found out that Jenette had stolen his wardrobe and said that she would go to jail. She didn't want that to happen so she made him meet her at the museum and with one of Kevin Hestredy's pieces of furniture, she killed him. To get rid of evidence, she sold the wardrobe to the museum and left Robert there after murdering him. She was sentenced to 30 years in jail without parole by Judge Esteban Gonzalez. Some days later (for days before the elections), Joe Lafed was giving a speech on television as the head of the Aristocrat Party. When Evan turned the TV on it was already finishing, so he missed it. Linda Farren appeared to ask him some questions, but instead she started insulting him and saying he was corrupt. Unfortunately, Joe Lafed got really stressed and had to be taken to hospital. This would lead to the next case, White Ghoulish Nurses. Victim *'Robert Agrode '(His corpse was stuffed in an ancient wardrobe) Murder Weapon *'Bedside table Killer *'Jenette Yodes' Suspects James Waker (Student) Suspect's profile: The suspect has knowledge in archaeology Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a sweat stain Jenette Yodes (Furniture seller) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses shine pomade - The suspect wears gloves - The suspect has knowledge in archaeology Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a sweat stain Hugo Holland (Museum guide) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses shine pomade - The suspect wears gloves Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a sweat stain Megan Alkala (Exhibition hoster) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses shine pomade Suspect's appearance: - Kevin Hestredy (Archaeologist) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses shine pomade - The suspect wears gloves - The suspect has knowledge in archaeology Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer has green eyes *The killer uses shine pomade *The killer wears gloves *The killer has knowledge in archaeology *The killer has a sweat stain Crime scenes Steps Chapter 1: Crime in the museum *Investigate Furniture Exhibition (Clues: Victim's body, Wardrobe) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Quiz Jenette about the wardrobe *Investigate Museum warehouse (Clues: Bedside table) *Examine Bedside table (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (3:00:00) *Examine Wardrobe (Result: Black grease) *Analyze Black grease (6:00:00) *Ask James Waker what he saw *Talk to Hugo Holland about the museum *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: Assassin in Jade River *Talk to Megan Alkala *Investigate Workshop (Clues: Broken paintbrush) *Examine Broken paintbrush (Result: Paintbrush) *Ask Hugo Holland about the workshop *Quiz Kevin about the wardrobe *See if Jenette stole the wardrobe *Investigate Chest of drawers (Clues: Broken badge, Torn card) *Examine Broken badge (Result: Archaeologist badge) *Talk to Kevin about the museum exhibition *Examine Torn card (Result: Jade River Holdings card) *See if Megan employed James Waker *Analyze Jade River Holdings card (3:00:00) *Talk to James about the company *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3: An archaeologist's sentence *Investigate Workshop table (Clues: Torn page) *Examine Torn page (Result: Archaeology notes) *Talk to Kevin about his notes *Examine Archaeology notes (Result: James Waker's notes) *Question James about the workshop *Confront Hugo about using James *Investigate Warehouse corner (Clues: Surveillance camera) *Analyze Surveillance camera (6:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation: Culture lovers *Ask Hugo what he needs *Investigate Furniture Exhibition (Clues: Backpack) *Examine Backpack (Result: Broken flashlight) *Examine Broken flashlight (Result: Flashlight) *Give Hugo his flashlight (Reward: Burger) *See why Megan wants to close the museum *Investigate Museum warehouse (Clues: Chair) *Examine Chair (Result: Substance) *Analyze Susbtance (3:00:00) *Inform Megan about the thermites (Reward: 10 cash) *Ask Kevin for some advice *Investigate Workshop (Clues: Small table) *Examine Broken small table (Result: Small table) *Examine Small table (Result: Table's price) *Analyze Small table (3:00:00) *But the table from Kevin (Reward: Solderer's mask) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville